How To Tain Your Nightmare
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Based off of Tenshiryuu's drawing. Technical crossover. Rated T. Jack accidentally almost killed a strange dragon-human hybrid. One-Shot. (I didn't have enough time to make more... Maybe I'll continue it once I finish my seven other stories...)


_**Okay, so this is based off the Deviantart drawing by Tenshiryuu. It's beautiful. There's actually multiple drawings of it. But it is beautiful either way.**_

_**Viewer Discretion is Strongly Advised, even though it's only rated T… There's just some inappropriate stuff thrown about the story… Mostly everywhere…**_

_**My teeth hurt…**_

**How To Train Your Nightmare—Technically a crossover with… well.. kinda obvious… But there's no other characters in it besides Jack and Pitch… So… Not listed as a crossover…**

Jack Frost hadn't exactly meant to hurt anything when he was testing his giant slingshot. He had intended to hurt something once he was sure it worked… So when the giant boulder he fired off smacked into something big and black flying through the sky, Jack wasn't exactly sure if he should be happy or terrified.

"Well…" he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head nervously, "I guess it works… But whadid I hit?"

He began stalking through the woods. Well, more like tripping over his own gangly limbs, but that's not the point. Jack may have actually killed something for the first time in his life, and he hadn't even done it on purpose!

"Oh this is not good, this is so not good," he said to himself, running and shoving leaves and bushes and vines out of his way. He nearly fell flat on his face six times, actually did twice, and scraped his foot on a big pointy rock. He really should have worn shoes…

Finally finding earth that had been thrown about by a crashing something, Jack followed until he found it went down a hill. Swallowing, he hopped down and slid through the muddy, destroyed earth. It went a long, long way before the ground finally leveled out. He brushed chunks of mud off his pants and legs and kept on walking.

"What am I even gonna find down here? I probably didn't even kill it," he grumbled, disappointed in himself, "I never kill anything… I couldn't even kill a duck…" Walking beside the rut in the ground, Jack continued talking to himself. It was something he did when he was upset. "So, Jack, whadid you do today? Oh, you know, just… Tested my slingshot, accidentally hit something, walked ten miles just to find out what it wa-"

He froze when he saw where the trail of destruction ended. There… there actually was something there!

"Oh God.. Oh my God!" he said in a voice barely even a whisper, "I… I actually hit something!"

He ran toward whatever it was. It was, as he saw before, very big, and covered in a leathery black hide. How could it be flying? It had to be a dragon! Oh, wow, he killed a **dragon**! "Haha! Everyone in the village is gonna be so proud of me!"

Jumping over a rock, only a hair's breadth away from the creature, Jack made ready to turn it over and see what it was. And that was when it moved. Jack shrieked as it pounced on him, throwing him to his back, snarling viciously.

He clenched his eyes shut, putting his arms in front of his face defensively as he was about to die. He waited, holding his breath, for the last moment he'd ever know.

But… nothing happened…

"Am… Am I dead…?" he whispered, blinking open his eyes. All he could see was the fabric covering his arms. Swallowing, he dared to lower his trembling arms and see whether or not he was, in fact, dead.

He felt a scream rise up and die in his throat when he saw a pair of glowing golden eyes staring down at him. It… This _thing_ he shot had the face of a man… But… with… grey skin…

Swallowing again, he opened his fist and gave the tiniest wave, saying in a meek little voice, "H-hi…"

And it made a small roar in his face before it sat back and allowed him to sit up. Jack's eyes widened when he got a good look at it. It had the face and body of a man, but its legs and arms were black, leathery claw wielding paws. And… if Jack wasn't losing his mind, it looked like it had a tail that matched, as well as giant black wings. The skin of the human parts was grey, which was weird, and it had no eyebrows.

"Uhhh…." He wasn't sure what to say. This was some.. Weird human dragon hybrid or something… And… Apparently he had nearly killed it by accident…

Oh, yeah, that's right, he hit it with a giant boulder. Was it hurt? Swallowing nervously, Jack moved so that he was sitting on his knees. The creature watched him for a moment before it mimicked him and sat on its knees as well. "Umm…" he moved a little closer to it. It hissed at him. "I-It's okay," he said, trying to soothe both the man-dragon and himself, "I-I won't hurt you…"

He reached a hand out. The creature snarled at him and swatted his hand away, cutting it open. Jack yelped and immediately cradled the injured hand close to his body. "Oww…" He felt tears welling up in the corners of his eyes- the cut was burning and bleeding and looked awful. He bit his lip to keep himself from screaming.

As he sat there whimpering in pain, he noticed the creature moving toward him. Oh, great, he probably just showed it that he was weak and now it realized it could eat him. He was gonna die…

The creature moved its head near his injured hand. Jack inhaled sharply and yanked himself away. The hybrid frowned and made a soft purr growl mix. It moved closer again. "S-stay away from me," Jack whimpered, trying to pull himself back further. It could smell the blood on his hand. It was going to attack there first!

"S-shoo," he said, pushing out his other hand to get some distance between them. The creature paused at his outstretched hand and sniffed it. It shook its head with a frown and crawled closer until Jack had no room to move. It huffed in his face before moving its head down to his injured hand once again.

Maybe he should just accept his fate. It was going to eat him. He was going to die. Jack squeaked with terror as it began sniffing the wound on his hand. He flinched when he felt a warm, wet tongue sliding across the heated, bleeding flesh. A soft sob escaped him. It was tasting him! It was testing out how he tasted!

"Nooo…" he whimpered, feeling it lick his wound again and again. After a while, it stopped. Jack blinked his eyes open and was surprised to find it smiling at him, wagging its big scaly tail. Confused didn't even begin to describe what he was feeling.

Looking down at his hand, Jack was surprised to find the bleeding had stopped, now that there was a heavy coating of saliva over it. He looked back up at the man-dragon. It was still staring at him, a soft smile on its face. "Umm… Thank you," he whispered to it. The hybrid's smile grew and he heard it purring.

So… it wanted to help him… It… felt bad? Jack gasped when he felt it nuzzling its head into his chest. He went stiff, lifting his arms away, staring in fear at the terrifying looking creature. It purred loudly, swaying its tail as it snuggled into him. It blinked its big yellow eyes up at him, smiling, and it… didn't… do anything… It was just watching him… Waiting…

Giving the hybrid a stiff smile, Jack lowered his uninjured hand down and gave it a gentle pat on the head. It purred again. Okay… So…. It… wasn't trying to kill him. He rested his hand on its head and gently rubbed its silky black hair. It purred louder and closed its eyes.

"So… you're not gonna eat me…?" it looked back up at him and purred insistently, pushing its head into the palm of his hand. It wanted to be petted. Jack gave it a soft smile and rubbed its head a little harder. He soon was scratching into the black hair, more and more until suddenly its leg started kicking like crazy. Jack gasped softly, staring at it as the leg flailed.

It liked that…? Jack smiled and continued scratching its head. It was- well… He shouldn't keep calling it an it. He needed to think of a name. Well… He did have a lot of black on him… But he was grey, too… Hmm…

"Black…?" he whispered, looking down at it. It ignored him and kept kicking its leg, purring and panting happily. Jack frowned. "Okay… Pitch Black," he said, "Pitch?"

It stopped and looked up at him for a split second before licking the side of his face. "Ew," Jack whispered, wiping the coating of goopy, drippy saliva from his face. He looked down at the creature and found it wagging its tail happily at him. "Okay, so, Pitch."

Jack got to his feet at that point and went and sat against a rock. Pitch lifted himself up and walked on all fours, climbing onto the rock behind him and settling down on his belly.

He felt Pitch sniffing his hair. Jack looked up at him and said firmly, "No." It growled at him and nipped at his hair. "Ow!" he yelped, swatting it away. "Stop that!"

It growled at him again and plopped itself back down on the rock. Jack waited a while before he stood up to see if Pitch actually was hurt. The grey skinned creature blinked open one of its yellow eyes and watched him curiously. Jack reached his hands forward and gently ran his fingers across his wings. Pitch gave a soft purr and lifted one wing so Jack could pet his side.

Jack noticed a big, ugly black bruise right under the left wing. He cringed a little. "Oh, geeze…" he whispered. He looked at Pitch. He didn't seem to be in pain… Maybe he didn't even know he was hurt. He reached his hand toward the bruise, and immediately Pitch was growling at him.

He stopped and looked at Pitch. "I'm not gonna hurt you," he said gently, "I just wanna see…" He reached toward it again, Pitch was now growling very loudly. He gently rested his fingertips against the broken flesh. He didn't move them, he just waited, testing to see if Pitch was going to attack.

Nothing… He slid his fingertips up the bruise, toward the wing. Pitch growled softly. He was obviously not comfortable, but he wasn't attacking him.

"Well," he said, "It's not that bad… You should be fine…" He looked at Pitch at this point. Pitch was staring at him. Jack gave the hybrid a soft smile. Pitch purred lightly at him and moved to push his head against Jack's chest.

So, clearly Pitch liked him. He wasn't going to eat him, at least. Jack petted him for a little while when he noticed a few black scales off near another rock. (Inside the destroyed rut in the ground.) He left Pitch to go and collect them. Even if he couldn't prove that he found a dragon hybrid he could keep a souvenir for himself.

Jack stooped down to pick up the scales. He heard Pitch moving behind him, but hoped he wouldn't be preparing to kill him.

And that's when Pitch started to mount him.

Jumping away, Jack shouted, "Oo_k_aayy! We'll be having none of that!" Pitch had flopped down to the ground, looking at him with an unhappy frown.

"Look," he said, trying to ignore the fact that he could plainly see Pitch was still...excited. "Um… _Obviously_ you're a boy," he said, motioning to the thing's…_thing_… "But, uhm… I don't even know what species you are! And, even if you were human, _I'm_ a boy too!"

Pitch watched him with his head titled to the right. "You can't mate with me! No!" he scolded, waving his finger.

The grey creature growled unhappily and turned away from him. "Hey!" Jack said, following after him, "Just because you can't mate with me doesn't mean you have to act like a child!" Pitch made a fart noise at him. "Excuse me!?" Jack said, running after the retreating dragon, "Hey! You're lucky I didn't kill you earlier! Don't you walk away from me! Are you even listening!?"

And they argued into the night. The end.


End file.
